


I Just Need Someone to Kiss

by meadowlark93



Series: University of Republic City [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Lust at First Sight, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlark93/pseuds/meadowlark93
Summary: A prequel to my Kyalin AUAttraction 101that will explore the relationship between Lin and the OC written as her manipulative ex-fiance, Tania.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: University of Republic City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	I Just Need Someone to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As requested and then promised, here's the prequel for all you Tania lovers.
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Nobody" by Mitski.

Their eyes met across the library: emerald and honey locked in a trance. The girl smiled, her round, rosy cheeks rising to reveal a row of perfectly straight, white teeth that sent an electric current straight through her. 

“There’s no way she’s looking at me,” Lin Beifong thought to herself as she scanned the room on either side to confirm that she was mistaken. But the surrounding tables were empty and when she looked back, the girl was covering her mouth to muffle her laugh. Lin felt her cheeks blush and quickly looked back down at her text book, unsure of how to handle the situation and tried to read the page again and again, but the words weren’t registering. When she finally looked back up, a tall, lean man was bent over the table whispering to the girl. 

“Dumbass,” Lin said to herself. “Of course she’s straight. How could you even think…” 

Embarrassed by her poor read of the situation, Lin packed up her bag. She needed to get back to the station anyway for her graveyard shift. Only three more months until she was done with school and could officially retire from her short-lived career as a police officer.

* * *

  
  


Lin entered the lecture hall and took the end seat at the very back. The event was sold out and women from all studies at the university filed in in groups, chatting and discussing the works of Suki Tanaka, the guest speaker for the night’s event. Lin watched the other women in the audience, jealous that they all had someone to be excited with, someone to talk to. Unfortunately, her closest acquaintances - because she would never call any of them friends - were all men at the station and while they were funny on the job, the concept of feminism, equality, and social injustice wasn’t something any of them had any particular interest in understanding or discussing...except to mock it. 

Her family was no exception. Her mother, who was the Chief of Police, made no time for her or her sister. And the latter had only just been shipped off to their grandparents after committing several criminal offenses and getting away with them. Lin was utterly alone. She had nobody and she’d never quite felt it so painfully as she did in that moment watching all the other women chat with each other. 

“Is that seat taken?” A soft voice asked, pulling Lin out of her thoughts. When she looked up, her heart surely sank into her stomach. It was her, the girl from the library. 

“It’s yo-” she started and caught herself. “No, no...please, it’s all yours…” Lin stood awkwardly against her folded seat to let the short girl pass through. 

The girl smiled, the same one she’d given that day at the library, “Thanks!” she said as she moved in, but instead of turning, so that her back was against Lin, she faced her, locking their eyes the entire way as their bodies brushed against each other. 

Lin suppressed her shudder as best she could. The sweet scent of honey and vanilla swirled all around her, and Lin nearly swooned back down into her seat. 

“You were at the library the other day, right?”

“I was, yes...I’m surprised you remember me.”

“It's hard to forget a pretty face,” the girl said with a wicked smile. “I’m Tania, by the way.”

“Lin,” she replied with a blush, taking the hand placed out in front of her. Tania’s skin was so soft and white, as if made of milk; her eyes a brilliant gold, with specs of orange; hair was black as a raven; and face round with perfectly rosey cheeks that matched the pink lipstick defining her plump, heart shaped lips. She was the most striking person Lin had ever seen. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lin. What do you study?”

“I’m in the Political Science department, focusing on Public Policy. I’m in my last semester now.”

“Oh that’s nice. I’m in the English department - I’m getting my Masters. Are you a big fan of Suki’s?”

“Yes, I’ve read all her works-”

Tania cut her off before she could finish her thought, “Isn’t she just divine? I devour everything she writes. I had tickets as soon as they announced the event. I’m…” Tania paused and considered her words. “Good friends with the woman who leads the event planning. I may have recommended that she try to get Suki to come. I knew it’d sell out.”

“Really? That’s amazing.”

“Oh, you’ll have to come with me afterwards. Evelyn says she’ll introduce me.”

“That would be fantastic, Tania, wow, thank you!”

“Of course,” Tania winked at her just as the lights dimmed. 

The presentation was compelling. Evelyn moderated the event and asked Suki about her work and experiences, and then opened the floor for questions. When the event ended, Tania grabbed Lin by the hand and led her out the hall and over to the neighboring building just as Evelyn and Suki were walking out the side exit of the hall. 

“Tania, you made it!” Evelyn called out when she saw her, and then examined Lin, measuring her up. Lin noticed it, but didn’t give it much thought. She did look out of place with her jeans, t-shirt and flannel standing next to Tania. Tania was not only beautiful, but she had a fantastic little figure that she knew exactly how to dress. Where Lin was long, lean, and muscular; Tania was petite, easily a head shorter than her, with large breasts, a tiny waist, and round hips. Lin’s clothing, outside of her uniform, mostly consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and flannels; but Tania wore tight black pants, a silk blouse, and a leather jacket. Everything about the English major was sharp, cool, and collected. 

“Evelyn, this is Lin, we just met inside and she’s a big fan of Ms. Tanaka’s work.” 

“Hi,” Lin said awkwardly. “It’s really nice to meet you both.”

“I always love a fan,” Suki said with a warm smile. Lin couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“Ms. Tanaka, this is Tania Martin, one of our top students in the English department and admittedly the reason I asked you to be here tonight. It was Tania who recommended I read your work and I’m so glad she did,” Evelyn looked back at Tania and beamed, but the petite woman was already engrossed in shaking hands with the writer to pay her any mind. 

The group stood outside for a few minutes and chatted about the event until Suki finally had to get going. 

“I’ll call you tonight?” Evelyn whispered to Tania, who just looked at her and nodded.

“If you’d like,” she said and walked away, grabbing Lin by the arm as Evelyn followed Suki into the other building to grab her belongings. 

“Evelyn seems really nice,” Lin offered.

“Yeah, she’s a doll.”

“Have you two been…” Lin paused, now thinking back to the man at the library. 

“Oh, Evelyn and I aren’t a couple.”

“Oh, God, I’m sorry. That’s right you were with that guy. Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply,”

Tania broke out into laughter and Lin was grateful it was night so that she couldn’t see her blush. This was so embarrassing. 

“Of course you’re not…”

“Not what?” Tania asked daringly. 

Lin stumbled over her words, not sure of what to say. This was always the case when she was around attractive women. At the station she was a hardass, she had a comeback for every stupid quip the men could throw. But put her in front of a cute girl and any sense of how to string together an English sentence went flying out the window.

“Well, you know, I mean...I don’t think...well I saw you with...and you’re not?”

Tania cut Lin off quickly, pushing her against a stone building and pressing up so that their lips met. Lin’s back hit it with a thud, but she didn’t have time to process the pain, the pleasure was already taking charge. Tania deepened the kiss, her fingers moving through Lin’s hair, pulling her down into her further. Her thigh pressing in between Lin’s legs, causing her to groan. The kiss continued, hot and hard, until Tania finally let Lin go. 

“I’ll see you at the library, Lin,” and with that, she was off. 

Lin watched in bewilderment as Tania walked away, hips swaying in her black pants. 

Had that really just happened?

* * *

Lin sat at the library at the same time she’d last seen Tania, but there was no studying this time. After an hour of waiting, she decided she may as well get up and go find the books she actually needed for her upcoming exam. She made her way down the aisle and turned at the very last row, her hands helping her eyes scan the shelves for the title. 

“I thought I saw you come back here,” a familiar voice said, startling Lin. 

“Tania, hi!” Lin said, her heart skipping a beat with both surprise and excitement. “You weren’t sitting there waiting for me the whole time, were you?”

“No, no, of course not,” Lin insisted, but her face gave her away and she cursed her own skin. 

Tania ran her fingers across the bindings of the books as she slowly approached Lin. “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about that kiss from the other night. Have you, Linny?”

No one had ever dared called Lin ‘Linny,’ but there was something about hearing Tania say it that made Lin stir. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but everything about Tania excited her. Her scent wrapped around them and enveloped Lin the closer she came, which only made her breath short. 

“I, uh...yes. I have.” 

“Did you enjoy it? Kissing me?”

Lin gulped, Tania was just in front of her now. She could feel her breath on her chest, which was how high she came. 

“I did,” Lin tried to sound confident in her reply, but her voice was clearly shaking.

Tania ran a finger down Lin’s arm, which made her shudder, “Do I make you nervous, Linny?”

“Y-no, no, of course not.” 

“Good,” Tania leaned in closer. “I’m going to kiss you again.” 

Lin just nodded as Tania’s hands snaked around the back of her neck and pulled her down so that their lips could meet. Tania’s teeth bit on Lin’s lower lip, which made her squeal in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“Shhh,” Tania said, her tongue running over the already swollen lip. “You don’t want to get us kicked out, do you?” 

Lin shook her head “no” and their mouths were once again on each other. Tania pushed Lin back until her back hit the wall, the shelves on either side slightly rattling and both women paused to see if anyone would come to investigate the noise. After a few minutes of continued silence, Tania turned back to Lin. Her gold eyes looked nearly amber and something in Lin stirred at the sight of them. She could not believe that this woman could even be remotely interested in her. Every nerve in her body was on fire. 

“Can I trust you to be quiet?” Tania whispered.

“What do you mean?” Lin asked, confused, but then Tania was unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the fly.

“Tania, what are you doing?” Lin asked, lust quickly turning to panic as she craned her neck to see if anyone was around.

“There’s no one here, Linny. It’s midday on a Friday.”

“But still...someone might…” 

“No one will, believe me,” Tania said with total certainty, as if she’d done this before. Tania pushed Lin’s shoulders back and kissed her again and then inched up onto her toes so that her lips sat just under Lin’s ear and she whispered, “I want to feel how wet I make you.” 

Lin shuttered again and completely lost control, her head falling back against the wall as Tania’s expert hand slipped below her waist band and wasted no time. Lin bit the inside of her cheek as Tania touched her, her pace moving between tantalizingly slow and then picking up only to tormed Lin again. Lin tried to focus on her breathing, tried to stay quiet, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take. 

“Please, Tania…”

“What do you want, Linny?” At the sound of the name again, Lin let out a soft moan.

“Please,” she begged again.

“You have to tell me what you want or else I can’t give it to you.”

Lin’s eyes fluttered to the back of her head as Tania pressed into her. 

“Is that what you want?” Tania asked. 

“Yes.”

“You want me to make you cum?”

“Yes, Tania, please.” 

Tania’s hands moved against her and Lin’s hands grabbed Tania’s shoulder to hold herself up as she climaxed. “Shit,” she whispered, finally coming down. Tania quickly pulled her hand out of Lin’s pants, causing a groan, and licked each one clean. The sight alone was enough to make Lin lose herself all over again. 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Tania suggested, and Lin simply nodded in agreement and let the English major lead the way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I really need to think through how I continue this as I really don't want this to at all come across as a romanticization of the relationship because it's absolutely meant to be toxic. A big thing people seemed interested in is understanding why Tania was The Worst™️ and I hope to explore a lot of that here, while still not making her terribly sympathetic.


End file.
